


A Puff of Wind on a Midsummer's Day

by FrozenInSpace



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Character of Color, Minor Character Death, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Period-Typical Homophobia, Polyamory, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenInSpace/pseuds/FrozenInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance and d'Artagnan get a very intriguing offer from Aramis, which leads to a few nights of mutual acceptance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey look another fic since I haven't posted in forever. Hope you enjoy guys!  
> First chapter is solely Constance/d'Artagnan, though that will change as the story goes on.  
> Enjoy!

It had all started with an idle daydream, really.

Since her husband died, Constance had been alone a lot, enough to sometimes have her thoughts run away from her, and even though she could now love her Musketeer without the fear that her husband could walk in at any moment, she still had plenty to fear from her neighbours. She’d heard the gossiping from the women at the markets, about the tailor’s whore wife having it off with a Musketeer lacking a commission, but the slander wasn’t sticking, as there were many all too aware of Bonacieux’s treatment of her.

Even the name made her shudder; she was forced into a loveless marriage as a young girl, to a man somewhat older than her, but a fortunate knock at the door freed her from those thoughts. As she pulled the door open, she was greeted by the smiling, handsome face of her d’Artagnan, who walked in, pushed the door shut behind him, and immediately settled into a kiss. Constance sighed, letting her body relax and fall into his, feeling the leather gloves resting against her face, stroking her hair off of her neck as d’Artagnan left her mouth, beginning to nibble gently on her ear.

‘Well, I’m glad to see you too.’ She smirked, pulling back and shooting an appraising glance at her lover. ‘I was doing food before you came in, you know.’

‘Well, maybe I just couldn’t wait,’ he replied, grinning, before sweeping her up onto the counter, settling back into kissing her. Oh, the potatoes could be damned, she thought, as d’Artagnan’s tongue licked against the seam of her lips, asking for permission. She opened her mouth gladly, wrapping her arms and legs around him, pulling him as close as she could while he was still wearing his weapons. She’d waited long enough to have this, to be this happy, and damned if anyone was going to stop her. She could her stomach coiling in arousal, her body begging to join with his, but she had control for the moment.

‘Guns, sword holster, leathers, all off. Now.’ D’Artagnan’s eyes grew dark as she ordered him, before he eagerly stripped off his jacket and gloves, leaving him solely in his shirt, trousers and boots.

‘Yes, ma’am.’

Constance smiled. ‘Ah, much better. Now I get to see more of you.’ She pulled him back to her, kissing his neck as he moved his hands behind her to undo her corset, which he took off and placed next to them on the counter, careful not to get it dusty. He smoothed the creases down, occasionally running his thumbs against her already hard nipples, causing her to gasp into his neck. He returned his mouth to hers, gripping her ever tighter.

‘So, bedroom or floor?’ He winked, and Constance felt her heart beat faster. He always looked gorgeous when he did that.

‘I think we’ll be much more comfortable on a bed, don’t you?’

‘Right you are’, he said, picking her up in one easy motion with her limbs still wrapped around him as he carried her up the stairs.

Once in the bedroom, there was much less finesse in the clothing removal. They worked together on d’Artagnan’s boots and trousers, leaving him standing there in small clothes struggling to contain his obvious arousal. Constance reached down and rubbed her palm against his groin, causing him to buck up slightly into her touch, a small gasp escaping his mouth. He went under her skirt, pulling off her petticoats, before picking her up again and throwing her onto the bed, now wearing nothing but her underdress and hair pins. He reached under her skirt once more, feeling with his fingers just how wet and ready she was, rubbing very gently against her nub, before gently easing one finger into her, leaving Constance gasping as she felt his long, calloused fingers move inside her. Before long he eased another into her, making sure she was okay before she started to squirm, and he went down the bed, replacing them with his tongue. As he used his mouth on her, she began a steady stream of moans and gasps before she reached her peak, orgasm crashing around her as d’Artagnan’s tongue licked hungrily at her, guiding her through and down. He then looked at her, lower half of his face looking slightly shiny, before reaching up and pulling her dress off of her and letting her hair down without even the slightest twinge of pain.

He took his smallclothes off, which revealed his cock, hard and dripping, before he ran his hand over it twice to take the edge off. Constance reached for him, pulling him down on top of her, placing him right at her entrance, and he pushed inside, Constance sighing with the feeling of being filled. He then rolled over, putting her on top, his hands on her hips, as he thrust in and out of her in steady motions. They stayed in that rhythm for a while, occasionally reaching up to capture Constance’s lips in a kiss, before he too went over the edge with her joining him as he came down, before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

 

When they woke up, it was late evening, and the skies of Paris were peach against the dark silhouette of the neighbourhood. Constance rested her head on d’Artagnan’s chest, wondering if this moment could ever get better.

‘I love you,’ he said, raising the pads of her fingers and kissing each one.

‘I love you too.’ She sighed, then began to move from the bed. ‘Come on then, I think it’s time for dinner.’

‘You read my mind, my dear.’

‘Now don’t start that, you’ll have me tied to a post for sorcery if you aren’t careful.’ She smiled, pulling on her underdress and a simple gown, one she had made years ago and still fit. D’Artagan put back on his clothes and they went downstairs, before making the stew together, Constance cooking while d’Artagnan prepared the ingredients.

As they sat down to their meal, d’Artagnan spoke of what his Musketeer friends were up to that night; Athos was spending the evening in solitude, reading a philosophical journal by an old friend, while Aramis and Porthos were in the inn, drinking with a few others in their regiment.

‘We should invite them over more often; after all, this is ours now after all, and I’d like to share it with them, too.’ He smiled sheepishly, as if he were keeping something secret from her.

‘Of course, provided Aramis doesn’t break my shelf again.’ They’d discovered why exactly Athos and Porthos didn’t let the man in kitchens often; he was prone to break things.

‘In his defence, he did fix it.’

‘It’s not straight.’

‘Alright, he tried to fix it.’

‘True. Now, do you want to tell me why this thought just came to you?’

‘I was just thinking about something Aramis said to me this morning. He told me, “Life is too short to not spend evenings with old friends and beautiful women”.’

‘That sounds like Aramis. But, did he mean to put the two together? Surely he meant-‘ Constance froze, looking at d’Artagnan’s face. ‘Is there something you’re not telling me?’

‘I wasn’t going to mention it to you, but Aramis……….he propositioned me.’

‘What, as a lover?’

‘I believe so.’ Of course, they both knew that Aramis was a lover of beautiful things, not just beautiful women, but it wasn’t talked about, mainly due to the fear of being caught.

‘What exactly did he say after that?’ Constance was confused, slightly by Aramis’ act, but mostly by her physical reaction, which was far from any negative emotion.

‘Well, he said we were welcome to join him, Athos and Porthos whenever we liked, as we’re all family now, before grabbing my shoulder and walking off.’

‘Wait, do you mean he’s been sleeping with both of them?’

‘I’d assume so. I mean, I’ve never considered it before this moment, but would it really surprise you if that were true?’ D’Artagnan looked as though a bolt of lightning had hit him, but like the thunder was waiting to roll over.

‘Porthos, not particularly, no. After all, he’s never slept with many women, has he? But Athos? I’d never have guessed. He always seemed so….stoic.’ A very attractive stoic, Constance’s mind fluttered, but she pushed it down. She couldn’t really consider it, could she?

‘Well, it’s not uncommon among soldiers away for long periods of time, and they do always seem to be together…..’

‘But to ask us to join? That’s extremely risky.’

‘Exactly. Well, what do you think about it?’

‘I…I don’t know what to think.’

‘Nor me.’

‘Shall we see what happens? If he says anything again?’

‘So…you’re not entirely against the idea?’ This reaction shocked Constance.

‘Sweetheart, you know you can always tell me everything, and I’ll never judge, yes?’

‘Of course.’

‘Have you- have you ever- lain with another man?’ This time it was d’Artagnan’s turn to look shocked, and perhaps a little scared. ‘No, don’t be scared to tell me; I’ll never judge you for anything.’ The ‘except Milady’ went unsaid.

‘I- um- yes. A few years ago; one of my best friends. We only ever lay together twice, before we went our separate ways.’

‘Oh, my darling, why did you never tell me this before?’ She reached across the table to touch his hand.

‘I….was ashamed, I suppose. I always believed it was shameful, until I met Aramis, and now I don’t know what to think?’

‘Please, never be ashamed of who you are. And are you saying you’re attracted to Aramis?’ She held her breath.

‘I……yes. All of them. They were so nice to me when we were…..apart,’ both cringed, remembering the pain of those weeks, ‘and I suppose I latched onto them, in a way.’

‘Well then. I suppose I might have a suggestion for you.’

D’Artagnan looked like he’d been slapped in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion and an arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm sorry finals happened and I lost the will to write but I swear I'm getting someh

A few days later, d’Artagnan came home with a message from Aramis, saying to meet at the garrison at sundown, before heading off to his for a ‘few glasses of wine’, as Aramis had put it. Constance began to fret on the way over, but d’Artagnan grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly, reminding her she had nothing to fear. It was something they both wanted, if the others were willing to give it to them. They weren’t the first ones there, as the other three- known as the inseparables by those who weren’t in their earshot- had been getting debriefed by the captain, and had been waiting for a short while.  
‘Ah, good, everyone’s here. Now the fun can really begin!’ Aramis was excited, it seemed.  
‘It’s good to see you Constance.’ That was Athos. The cool, sincere tone in his voice that clashed with the warmness in his eyes and almost-smile had her almost immediately running for the hills, such was her anxiety, but some strong part of her held her to the spot. She touched his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek, as had always been her way.  
‘And you, Athos.’ He had seemed better since confronting his issues with Milady; though they knew the other was still alive now, there was less tension as Athos began to accept his innocence. His drinking had improved, and he seemed to have a slight smile in his eyes more often. It pleased her to see him happy, as they had been friends for years, but she couldn’t help but feel something warm coil in her stomach as she took him in.  
‘Forgotten us, darlin’?’ She turned, only to be given a light hug by Porthos, before pressing a kiss to both his and Aramis’ cheeks. She was so happy to see them both.  
‘How could anyone ever forget either of you?’ she teased, before settling back next to her Musketeer as they made the short walk.  
As they arrived, Constance was surprised as to how large his dwellings were. Although he did not seem overly rich, he obviously had some wealth in order to afford a place like this. The kitchen itself was twice the size of hers.  
‘An old family house I inherited,’ he said as way of explanation, before pulling out some glasses and a bottle of Gascon wine, which was the nicest wine Constance thought she’d ever tasted. It was enough to relax her, it seemed, and she gained courage to say some of what she wanted.  
‘Aramis, I want to ask you something quite personal, and it’s not just about you.’  
‘Of course, my dear. Though who does it involve?’  
‘Well, all of us here, I suppose.’  
‘Then I suppose you ought to.’  
‘Are you, Athos, and Porthos….are you all…..intimate?’ Porthos just about choked on his wine, and Athos suddenly went very stiff. Aramis was shocked, but answered, voice almost angry.  
‘Who told you that?’  
‘No-one, no-one, I swear. D’Artagnan and I had a suspicion, that’s all. I promise, neither of us think less of any of you, nor will we tell anyone. My brother, Francois, he was the same, until -’ she stopped, knowing they all knew why she said ‘was’.  
‘Oh, in that case…..yes, we are. We have been for years.’ Porthos and Athos seemed to shrink back and glare at Aramis, obviously unhappy with his truthfulness.  
‘In that case I have a suggestion.’ The glares vanished, replaced by mutual looks of curiosity and a small amount of fear, pointed towards Constance.  
‘And what would that be?’ Aramis smiled like a cattishly, as if he’d already guessed the answer. Knowing him, he probably had.  
‘Well, D’Artagnan and I were talking about what you said to him, about spending your nights with your friends and beautiful women. And we were wondering-‘  
‘If that was an invitation?’ The smile grew even larger.  
‘Well yes. We both find you all very attractive’ – she made a point to look at all three of them –‘ and were wondering if you’d like to come to some sort of arrangement.’  
‘Well, well, well. Doesn’t that sound like an intriguing possibility?’ Aramis, who must have arranged a thousand similar situations and knew exactly how larger groups would work together in such intimate ways, was smiling still, except there seemed to be something more behind it, his eyes dark and smouldering.  
‘It does, doesn’t it, hey?’ Porthos moved, putting his arm around Aramis and Athos in such a way that she knew that was liked to be the one in charge in the bedroom. ‘I think I’d like to try that. Haven’t been with such a feisty one like you, I’m sure you’d find some way of completely surprisin’ me.’  
Meanwhile, Athos was staring hard into his glass of wine, holding it tight enough to make the veins on his hands stand out and the knuckles turn white. Constance cleared her throat, and he looked up, surprising her with the very open look of lust on his face, his eyes dark.  
‘Yes, that……would be something I would be interested in.’  
‘Well then, my dears, shall we? Since everyone appears to be willing.’  
Constance went to speak, but her voice caught in her throat as the thought of Athos’ look made her mind move down a different path; they were really going to do this, weren’t they? She grabbed d’Artagnan’s hand, her only port in this storm of lust and excitement and fear, and he looked at her concerned, before she smiled. ‘Well then, gentlemen, shall we?’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the smut begins again in full! Please check the tags, specifically here mentions of BDSM practices and safewords, as well as pleasure delay. Please comment/leave kudos/ etc. if there's anything you want to say/ see happen in future. Thanks for reading!

It was Aramis who offered his hand and walked her up the stairs, the others following close behind. She heard a sound that could only have been d’Artagnan, turning to see him very close to Athos, who appeared to be sucking gently on his neck, making his eyes go skyward.   
‘Can’t you two wait until we get into the bedroom at least? We’re all very excited but please, save it for then.’ D’Artagnan grumbled, pulling away, but held Constance’s free hand, with both him and Aramis leading her into the bedroom.   
She walked in, the door opening and revealing the sheer size of Aramis’ bedroom. The bed was huge, and Constance suddenly had a thought. ‘Aramis, you knew what we wanted to speak to you about.’  
‘I wasn’t sure, but I certainly had a suspicion. I’ve always thought you found us attractive, but I could never be sure; I also knew you were secretly a minx hiding under that demure exterior.’ He winked, and she found herself blushing. ‘Anyway, we need to tell you the rules. And you need a reminder, Pup.’  
‘I told you not to call me th-‘ D’artagnan was indignant.  
‘We will when you stop acting like one. Anyway, the rules: if there’s something you don’t like, tell us. We’ll check that it’s okay, before starting, if you want us to stop, either say stop, or white.’  
‘Why two different words?’  
‘Well, some practices are different; some people like things that involve pain, and bondage, and the word ‘stop’ becomes meaningless.’  
‘Are you like that, Aramis?’  
‘Sometimes, yes. Other times, not so much. But Porthos enjoys it too; Athos prefers to watch.’  
‘Okay, that’s something we can discuss.’ The thought was rather thrilling, but Constance put that to one side. ‘Anything else we need to know?’  
‘One thing; you are always welcome to make suggestions. Anything you want to try, tell us, and we’ll talk about it. Okay?’  
‘Okay.’ D’Artagnan nodded too, attempting to look like he was fully in control, but seemed to be getting very hazy, thinking about all of the possibilities.  
‘In that case, if we’re all alright with it, I’d like to suggest we start. What do you want first, Constance?’  
‘First? There so many things I want to try….’  
‘’S alright, love, we’ve got plenty of time, it’s not like we’ve only got tonight, is it?’  
‘Wait….you all want to do this more than once, if this goes well?’  
‘Shall we see how this works, then talk about it?’  
‘Okay. In that case, D’Artagnan. Go kiss Athos.’ Athos had settled himself on a chair, but held his hand out to d’Artagnan, who ran over excitedly, before Athos pressed his lips to his with a tenderness that was unexpected, before deepening it suddenly, his arms circling d’Artagnan’s waist, any sense of their voyeurs seemingly lost. D’Artagnan was making obscene noises already, his trousers seeming to suffer under the stress, and Porthos turned to Constance, smiling. ‘Seeing as they’re occupied, why don’t we move over to the bed?’ He signalled with his arms before picking her up as if she weighed nothing more than a feather, making her giggle, before gently throwing her onto the bed, her hair splayed out behind her and her breasts trying to escape her dress. Porthos followed her, gently laying on top of her, before bending his head to kiss her. Porthos was nothing like anything she’d experienced before: he was so strong, yet his kisses were passionate and gentle, and his tongue seemed to be trying to memorise the topography of her mouth. It was breath-taking. They heard someone clear their throat behind them, only to find Aramis, in his shirtsleeves and breeches, watching them with nothing short of wistfulness.   
‘He’s a lovely kisser, is he not?’  
‘Oh truly. But I’m curious, what are you like?’ Aramis moved languidly to the bed, settling on the other side of Constance from where Porthos had positioned himself, before moving his hand round her waist and kissing her with abandon, it was as if he was trying to turn her inside out. He sat down, pulling her onto his lap in order to gain better access, before pulling away, to which Constance grumbled, until she saw the gorgeous sight of him and Porthos together, as Aramis was bundled up and seemed to be losing himself entirely into the kiss. It made Constance’s heart hurt, the sheer amount of emotion there was there, at which point she noticed her other two Musketeers watching closely. ‘Well, what are you doing over there? Come join us.’ They followed her order, making her giddy with her power over them, before they sat on the bed, d’Artagnan sitting down next to Athos at the foot, all three of them watching Aramis and Porthos.  
‘They truly are a lovely picture, are they not?’ Athos was looking at Constance, observing her reactions.  
‘Yes, they’re gorgeous.’ She sighed, before having an idea. ‘Athos, come here. I would like to kiss you if that’s alright?’  
‘Your wish is my command, madame.’  
He moved willingly, pressing his lips gently to hers before she licked at the seam of his lips, making him moan and deepen the kiss revealing a barely controlled internal passion, gripping her waist and holding her close, his tongue warm against hers. He then moved his mouth, kissing a line down her neck, nipping and sucking gently, drawing curses from Constance’s lips that would have made a Red Guard blush. He pulled away with a gently kiss to the hollow of her neck, before looking down at her, pupils blown with lust and lips swollen.  
‘That was….unexpected,’ was the only thing Constance was able to say, before pulling him back to her. He gently pushed her back saying ‘I think our audience wishes to be more involved’, a smirk playing on his lips, the scar only adding to the picture. She turned around, seeing three identical expressions of lust, and laughed, gesturing for them to come closer.  
The next few minutes were slightly chaotic, as the five of them gradually seemed to become one being; it was hard to tell who was touching or kissing whom. Constance was aware of a mouth on hers and a hand loosening the laces of her corset - thank God! – whilst another appeared to be running along her inner thigh, making her shiver. She could hear Porthos grunt, and looked up, seeing him trying to take off his shirt, and she took a moment to appreciate the man’s physique; he was well built, with the occasional scar from a sword or a gun pellet leaving a darkened mark. He was incredibly attractive, and Constance almost couldn’t believe her luck. She adjusted, helping Aramis remove her corset, and he then raised her underdress over her head, leaving her naked body visible to them all. She didn’t have any time to worry about being the most exposed however, as immediately d’Artagnan and Aramis removed their shirts whilst Porthos bent his head to kiss her again, distracting her until she felt two mouths on her breasts, sucking and biting gently. She was aroused more than she’d realised, feeling the rush of blood from her head. Aramis sat up, and Constance could have cried for the loss of contact, until he started kissing his way down her stomach, before pausing looking up at her and saying ‘Constance, do you want this?’  
‘Oh good Lord, yes’ she said, and he smiled, bending his head to her cunt, licking gently at her folds, before easily gliding his fingers into her, his callused fingers rubbing against her in a way that made her arch off the bed, further into the mouths of Porthos and d’Artagnan, whilst Athos pulled on her hair whilst kissing Porthos, his own shirt discarded on the floor.  
Aramis removed his fingers, bending his mouth to her once again, this time rubbing his tongue against her clit, building her up quickly to an orgasm. Or it would have, if Constance hadn’t stopped him.  
‘Are you okay? Do you want to stop?’  
‘N-no, it’s not that, I just…..like to not finish so early, that’s all.’  
‘Ah, delayed gratification. A woman after my own heart. Okay then, what do you want to do?’  
‘Oh my, there’s so much….’ Constance was dizzied by the possibilities.  
‘Well, in that case,’ began Aramis with a roguish wink, ‘what would you like to try first?’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to write this more often omg but here we are. Finally, night one comes to a conclusion. Please let me know if there's anything you want to see in future chapters (I aim to please)! Warnings for bondage, dirty talk, hickeys and really dirty sex.

‘What would you like to try first?’

‘Well, I guess…….I’d like to watch you together. All of you.’ Constance wasn’t used to having the control, and it was making it all the more fantastic to wait.

‘Very well then. D’Artagnan?’ Aramis pulled their youngest towards him, catching his lips in a kiss before moving his mouth down his neck, sucking enough to leave a bruise, before moving his lips to his nipples, gently using his teeth on him, making the man groan. Porthos joined in too, capturing the young man’s mouth while Athos moved himself next to Constance, undoing his trousers and wrapping a hand around his length, which was already hard.

‘Athos, I thought I said I wanted to watch you all together?’ asked Constance, mock-innocently.

‘And that’s exactly what I’m doing; this is how we work together. I like to watch, and they like to be watched. It’s how this has always worked. Is that fair?’ he replied, with a wry twist of his lips. ‘Also, I didn’t want to leave you all on your own; I’d like to enjoy your presence and commentary.’

‘That’s fair enough, I’m perfectly fine with that. In that case………’ She leant over to kiss him gently, pleased when he put his hand to her cheek, pulling her closer, before kissing her gently once more and turning her attention back to their boys.

At this moment Aramis and Porthos were busy kissing and removing what was left of their clothes while d’Artagnan sat there patiently, already naked, ignoring his erection in favour of the show in front of him. Eventually they were all back on the bed, but Porthos had the oil from earlier in one hand and Aramis in his other, stroking his cock as a stream of Spanish expletives worked their way from his throat.

Athos pulled Constance in front of him, kissing her neck, before running a hand over her breasts, pinching her nipples slightly, making her sigh. He then nibbled her ear before running his other hand over his cock, shutting his eyes as he did. Constance took the initiative and turned, looking at him and asking a silent question. He moved her slightly to face him, moving her hand down before kissing her more. Their own private moment was interrupted by a cough from Porthos, who was slicking his fingers with the oil. However, to her surprise it was d’Artagnan who was propped up on all fours, Aramis on the other side of the room before coming back with some thick ribbons. A sudden sigh came from d’Artagnan, his eyes on the ribbons, until they rolled back in his head as Porthos slid a finger into him, his hips bucking back onto his hand.

‘You love this, don’t you, whelp?’ Porthos’ voice had changed, becoming even deeper, before winking at Constance. ‘You love it.’

‘I do, Porthos, I do.’

‘Well first we’d better tie you up, hadn’t we?’ Aramis was smiling wickedly, his hands moving towards d’Artagnan’s wrists, while Porthos flipped him over. D’Artagnan’s wrists behind him, before Aramis asked him ‘Alright?’

‘Yes.’

‘Okay then, do you want Porthos to-‘

‘Oh God yes I’ve waited long enough.’

‘Okay then, whelp. Porthos?’

‘God, I love this. Having you entirely at my command like a good little slut.’ He grinned, moving his fingers (two more had been used without Constance noticing) out of d’Artagnan and slicked up his own cock, before supporting the boy with one arm across his chest and entering him slowly, allowing the man to adjust. Whilst there, Aramis spoke to d’Artagnan again.

‘And now, boy, you’re going to suck my cock while Porthos is fucking you. Do you want it?’

‘Yes, Aramis.’

‘What do you want?’

‘I want to suck your cock, Aramis.’

‘Very well.’ With that, Aramis moved, kneeling in front of d’Artagnan, his hands supporting him from behind as he guided d’Artagnan’s head to his cock. Aramis had obviously planned this. D’Artagnan looked almost filthily happy for this to happen, and Porthos began to move, helping him find a rhythm. Constance’s eyes were glued to them, her fingers running gently over her clit, just enough to send light shockwaves through her, before Athos replaced her hand, fingers dipping slightly into her, making her gasp. She gripped tighter on his cock, making him suppress a moan, before hearing the dirty noises coming out of Aramis’ mouth as he fucked d’Artagnan’s mouth. He began to shout in a mixture of French and Spanish, as Porthos leant over d’Artagnan to give his lover a kiss, catching Aramis’ mouth with his in something that seemed desperate and sloppy. It wasn’t long before Constance found herself getting close again, every move of Athos’ hand pulling her close to the edge, before he stopped, making her whimper at the sudden loss.

‘Trust me, my dear Constance, it’ll be worth it.’ He kissed her again, before gasping as she twisted on his lap, her hand moving faster. She turned back just in time to see Porthos’ hips snap up once more into d’Artagnan as he filled him with his seed, before Aramis came himself, simultaneously with Aramis, their sighs mingling with one another.

Porthos pulled out, slowly, as Aramis undid the ribbons on d’Artagnan’s wrists, pulling the young man closer to him and resting him in his lap, Porthos grabbing a wet cloth to wipe them down. Neither Athos nor Constance had had their release yet, were content to sit with each other and cuddle while their lovers relaxed. It was Aramis who first said anything.

‘Did you like what you saw, Constance?’

‘Oh my, yes, I had no idea how much d’Artagnan would enjoy that; thank you for showing me. I take it you enjoyed yourself as well?’

‘Oh yes, greatly, my dear. However, now we should concentrate on you some more; I take it you have not had your release yet?’

‘No, Athos stopped to concentrate on you three; not that I minded of course.’ She smiled, feeling the pressure between her legs as she become ever more wound up. Athos looked at her once more, before turning to Aramis.

‘Aramis, do you think our young d’Artagnan has any energy left?’

‘I wish I did, but I think I might pass this honour onto you, if you’re willing, gents.’

‘Very well; Constance, are you alright with this?’

‘Yes, of course.’

‘Athos; would you like to continue as you were?’

‘I would be delighted, provided all of you sit near me.’

‘Of course, mi hombre hermoso. Porthos, bring our puppy here. I’m sure he’d love to see us make love to his Constance.’

‘Actually, I would. This is what we agreed to. I want to see her in the throes of passion from another perspective.’

‘Why am I not surprised? D’Artagnan, always the pleaser.’

‘You wouldn’t like it nearly as much if I wasn’t.’

‘The whelp’s right, you know.’ Porthos piped up, moving closer to them.

‘Okay, so, back to Constance. What do you want?’

‘Erm, I don’t know. I’m going to leave that choice up to you, and I promise I’ll be okay with whatever you decide on. If not, I’ll say ‘white’, okay?’

‘Hey, she picks up on stuff quickly,’ said Porthos, grinning wildly.

‘In that case……..d’Artagnan, kiss her. Porthos, we’re going to stroke every part of her. Athos, do you want to do the honours?’

‘I…..would actually. Constance, would you mind if I were to make love to you?’

The thought thrilled Constance; she’d had thoughts of Athos, long before she’d met d’Artagnan, saving her many a time in the bedroom with Jacques, and she could tell from Athos’ somewhat uncharacteristic willingness that she had been in his thoughts too. She didn’t feel the need to reply, pulling him close to her, feeling when his barriers fell, as he let go and allowed the sensations to flood him fully. He pulled his breeches all the way off, laying Constance on the bed, and he was devilish in his love making, his hands grasping at her back and his mouth pressing raspy kisses to her mouth in a way that made Constance breathless.

It wasn’t long before she found her mouth occupied by her precious d’Artagnan, with whom she shared a happy smile, thanking him silently for letting her, letting them have this, and then her mind was completely occupied by the sensation of Aramis and Porthos gently biting her nipples, making her more turned on that she’d ever been in her life.

‘Constance, are you ready?’ Athos was panting, barely restraining himself, and she nodded, using her hand to guide him towards her entrance, before gasping as he thrust in. He didn’t take it slowly, which she was grateful for as if he had she might well have burst into flames. He was rough, and fast, and hard, and Constance loved every moment of it. He was hitting the sweet spot that Aramis has found earlier, and she was soon back on the edge, and this time she was going to go over. As she came, her vision blacked out, and she all but screamed into d’Artagnan’s mouth, her body arching and shaking as her eyes rolled into her head. Athos followed straight after, sighing very slightly, before pulling out, looking down at Constance with a wide grin, a site she’d never seen before. She raised her hand, kissing him once more, before mouthing ‘thank you’ at him.

Porthos pulled Constance up, supporting her relaxed body as Aramis made motions to pull the covers over the five of them, Constance between d’Artagnan and Athos, who was next to Porthos. Aramis was curled up next to Porthos on the other side of the bed, all five of them smiling stupidly before Constance giggled. ‘So, how was that for everyone?’

‘I’d say…..can we do this again tomorrow?’ Aramis gained a cheeky kiss from Porthos.

‘Right now, I just want to settle down and sleep; shall we see what comes with tomorrow?’ Athos smiled, but he seemed to be nodding off, curling into Aramis’ shoulder.

‘Fine by me,’ replied the other four, before quickly settling down, falling asleep wrapped up in each other.


End file.
